Wearable computers (also known as body-borne computers or wearables) are miniature electronic devices that are worn by a user under, with, or on top of clothing. This class of wearable technology has been developed for general or special purpose information technologies and media development. Wearable computers are especially useful for applications that require more complex computational support than just hardware coded logics (e.g., a digital watch). Some current wearable computers are often worn on a wrist of the user with a display positioned on the top of the wrist. The display is used to communicate data to the user and often, the data is only available by turning the wrist and display towards the user.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.